Join Me, It's Not Too Late
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Kylo Ren now the Supreme Leader of the First Order he is still missing something. Someone. Her. His light. Still connected by their bond with the Force. Kylo Ren tries to reach out to her to be by his side. This takes place after The Last Jedi and before Episode IX. Warning Spoilers if you haven't seen The Last Jedi. Reylo
1. Chapter 1

**Kylo Ren now the Supreme Leader of the First Order he is still missing something. Someone. Her. His light. Still connected by their bond with the Force. Kylo Ren tries to reach out to her to be by his side. This takes place after The Last Jedi and before Episode IX. Warning Spoilers if you haven't seen The Last Jedi. Reylo.**

Chapter One

The First Order was his and within weeks the galaxy was his. Yet, something was missing. Someone was missing. Her. She was missing. He should've said it. He should've told her how he felt? I will destroy her. He didn't meant it. He wouldn't destroy her. He wanted her. Wanted her by his side. His equal. His light. His future wife. Yet, she wasn't here. She was with the remaining members of the Resistance calling themselves the new Rebellion. Several weeks had gone by after his Uncle's death and she was nowhere to be found. The Skywalker lightsaber gone. Broken by him and her pulling it with the Force. The Force. Kylo Ren closed his eyes and focus was it still there.

The connection it was still there. There she was. Asleep in a small cargo ship dorm. He looked upon her and one word come to his mind. _Beautiful!_ He smiled as he quietly walk towards her. He watched her sleep before gently placing a glove hand on her face and soaked her cheek. She stirred, but remain asleep. His heart racing. _I can't destroy you._ He thought. _You are the last Jedi and that was suppose to be Skywalker not you._ A soft moan left her lips. She was dreaming. Of him he hoped yet he knew the truth.

"Supreme Leader!" Hux spoke.

"General Hux, what is it?" Kylo Ren said coming out of the connection annoyed. "I was busy within my thoughts."

"My apologies my lord, but I have the reports you wanted." Hux said handing Ren a small holopad. "Every Rebel Base recorded from the Empire's archives. We wait for you command to send search teams to each base to find the remaining survivors of the fallen Resistance."

"She won't be in any of them." Kylo Ren said getting up from his thrown. "However I don't want the rebellion to raise. Send search teams and destroy them all. And general if the girl is there do not engage her. Connect me at once and I will deal with her myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear and as you command." Hux spoke.

Hux bowed before leaving turning on his heel. Kylo wondered around his thrown room. It would have a second thrown. _For her!_ He thought as he looked upon his thrown missing it spare. Kylo Ren's eyes darken. _Again!_ He thought angrily as a Force ghost appeared behind him. Luke Skywalker in the robes he wore before passing into the Force. Kylo didn't turn the face him. He was done with the past.

"Not even going to say 'hello' to me." Luke spoke Kylo didn't respond. "The silent treatment a bit childish. Well, if you don't want talk nor face me. You can listen and I notice you been watching her sleep."

"You knew I've been doing that." Kylo said anger in his tone. "Of course you would know after all you are now part of Force more than ever. I will find her and destroy her."

"That you will." Luke said agreeing. "That you will Ben!"

"Ben Solo is dead!" Kylo said coldly.

"No, you're not." Luke said with a smile. "Rey knows it and it wasn't Ben she rejected it was Kylo Ren she rejected, and you know it deep down."

"SHUT UP!" Kylo shouted turning around. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Nothing! The Force ghost of Luke Skywalker was gone. As if he had said everything he wanted to say to him for now. For weeks his uncle whom he once care for had been visiting him. Haunting him. He was like a bad chesty cough he couldn't shake. Skywalker's word repeat in his head. _That you will!_ Luke Skywalker agreed with him destroying the girl and that he will. That he will destroy her.

Rey woke after a deep breath. She awoke from a dream she was having and she felt something touch her cheek. Ben! She thought. Knowing full well he was visiting her. Their connection wasn't gone she could feel it. The bond only show them and never their surroundings. Just them. Her heart sank she never told anyone about this connection. Not even Leia Organa knew. _I want you to join me and together we can bring a new order to the galaxy._ Join him! She wanted him to come back with her. After the lightsaber broke in half by their Force pull. The reaction threw them back and she woke first to find him laying still. Alive! But he was still and alive. She wanted to stay, but she didn't want Kylo Ren. She wanted Ben Solo.

She would've stayed for Ben Solo. The lights come on in her sleeping cabin. She was sharing with another crew member. Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix who slept on the top bunk. She yawn as she scratch her head looking down on Rey. Her golden hair loose hanging down over her shoulder.

"Morning Rey." Lieutenant Connix said with a smile. "You sleep alright?"

"Yeah, had an odd dream, but nothing seems odd to me after everything I went through weeks ago." Rey said smiling back.

"Like to share?" Lieutent Connix asked.

"It's nothing just my worries catching up to me with the First Order chasing us." Rey said as she got out of ben.

"Well, at least they can't track us through hyper space anymore." Lieutent Connix said jumping down from her bed.

"True!" Rey said stretching her right arm along with her back.

The weeks of being on the ran from the First Order and being stuck in close quarters hadn't changed Rey's habits. Only she was sharing with multi of people both human and non-humans. The porgs that were nesting happily in the corners of the Falcon had adapted and haven't wondered in places they shouldn't. Rey smiled she had warmed up to them as she walked into corridors seeing the female porg attend to her offspring. Is that what Ben meant when he asked her to join him. To also have family with him. Maybe someday if her dream she had last night doesn't come into fruition.

 **OK, so please review apologies for grammar doing my best here.. I know they created a love triangle** **between Rey, Ben/Kylo and Poe, but I cannot see it working out in episode IX jealous Kylo Ren. Rey's dream what was it about? The Force bond between will get stronger. Will Kylo Ren destroy her? Review for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kylo Ren now the Supreme Leader of the First Order he is still missing something. Someone. Her. His light. Still connected by their bond with the Force. Kylo Ren tries to reach out to her to be by his side. This takes place after The Last Jedi and before Episode IX. Warning Spoilers if you haven't seen The Last Jedi. Reylo.**

Chapter Two

A rank Finn never thought he would even get a rank even when he was a Stormtrooper. It was a low rank, but a rank none the last. Lieutenant Finn! No surname as it turns out when he was taken from his family as a baby they were killed by the First Order and no data on his family was kept. Maybe the First Order didn't see it necessary, but General Organa said she wasn't going to give up finding any other family members Finn may have out there.

"Thank you General, but you don't have to." Finn said after the morning meeting. "I can make up a new name for myself."

"Then Lieutant I only asked you see us as your family." Leia said kindness in her voice. "We maybe small, but we are together."

"Thank you." Finn said with a smile.

"You are dismissed." Leia said going through the holopad in front of her.

Finn left the room to join the others attending to their duties. Seven weeks had passed and the First Order had control of the galaxy. It felt like the Empire as none of the Resistance's allies wanted to help. They were afraid. The Rebellion was slowly losing being on the run. Only stopping for fuel and supplies. Rey and Lieutenant Connix had already started on making a list of their supplies to make them last and when was the best time to restock. Lieutenant Connix wrote down how much they had as Rey checked and named what they had.

"Fuel, is fine better to limit it by 10% and same on power." Rey said.

"Got it." Lieutenant Connix said writing on the holopad.

"Food is alright however I may need to talk to Chewie." Rey said going into the fresh food stock. "We may need to switch to a vegetable diet and freeze the meat to keep it going."

"Better you than anyone here." Lieutenant Connix said writing everything down. "I'm not sure how everyone else is going to take it, but Chewbacca on the other hand might be another thing."

Moment later everyone heard noises of an angry wookie. The porgs had hidden in their nests as Rey yelled back at the wookie. Everyone listen in hoping nothing bad was going to happen even though they knew Rey could handle herself. Rumors of wookies ripping peoples arms off was true as Chewbacca was seen ripping someone's arm off on Takodana in Maz's castle. Chewbacca roared louder.

"Don't use that language with me." Rey yelled followed by wookie roars. "Well, it's not my fault you eat one of them back on Ahch-To. If you didn't the porgs wouldn't have nested here." Chewie roared again. "I'm sorry, but everyone is going vegetarian until we can set up a new base and that includes you." Chewie storm winding. "You can go to General Organa all you want, but you'll won't get far her you big baby."

Chewbacca growled an insult to Rey before stomping towards Leia's quarters to complain. Everyone moved out of the angry wookie's way. Rey stoke her head at the wookie behavior. She wondered how Han even survived before his timely death at the hands of his son. _Ben!_ Rey thought sadly. Thinking of Han Solo bought back memories of her talking to Ben Solo through their connection. Sometime she felt him like the connection wasn't completely gone.

 _Ben!_ Kylo Ren awoke from hearing his birth name. He heard Rey say his name. He sat up in his bed before he looked around his chambers. Was she here? He turn the light on in his sleeping quarters to see nothing. She wasn't there which means she wasn't calling for him. Heart broken he lay back down. He sign sadly. _Rey please you should be here with me._ He thought as he closed his eyes before opening them again with stock.

"Oh, good you're awake." Luke said appearing with a smile. "Disappointed she's not here. Well, if you don't pursue them maybe she'll be here. Laying next to you nephew."

"Kniff off Skywalker." Kylo said turning the light off.

"Ooh, language Supreme Leader." Luke said with mocking tone.

"I would like you to leave now I need rest." Kylo said turning over onto his side showing his back to Luke. "I need to be well rested to address the council in the morning."

"The council!" Luke said an eye-brown risen. "You call you're place of galactic meeting a council and not a senate. I'm sure if you want to different from the Republic and the Empire."

"Are these visits going regular or are you going to be gone after this visit?" Kylo asked sounding annoyed.

"Ooh, there going to regular Ben until you come to your senses and destroy the First Order." Luke said his words were like a promise. "She won't rule by your side. She would die first before betraying her friends and you know it. Choose her or the First Order? You can't have both."

"I CAN HAVE ANYTHING I WANT!" Kylo yelled seating up in his bed to face Luke.

Nothing! The Force ghost of Luke Skywalker was gone. _Damn you Skywalker damn you!_ Kylo thought as he laid back down. These visits were starting to anger him more and more with each visit. There was nothing wrong with him calling his senate a council. It was easier and showing the galaxy his rule will be greater then the Empire ever was. Yet, Skywalker's words. _Choose her or the First Order? You can't have both._ Can't have both. The words felt raw and true. _Rey!_

"What's a date?" Rey asked looking confuse.

"A date!" Poe answered with a smile. "Two people go out together. Just the two of them and it's another way for them to get to know each other on a one on one base."

"And this results in?" Rey asked titling her head.

"If they become more then friends." Poe answered as he took Rey's hands together. "I would like to take you on a date and I've already cleared it with General Organa. We're landing the ship on Takodana in three days. Maz is OK with us landing there to regroup and get us supplies. I thought I can take you out on a date. Maz is lending me a ship for us to use for the date. What you say?"

Rey didn't know what to say? This has never happen to her before. On Jakku sure she had to fight off males that wanted her for her body. She learn everything about her body thanks to the Imperial ships data banks giving her an idea of what was happening to her body, but courting was another thing and this was going to be her first date. Rey thought hard as she looked at Poe's face. Seeing the hope in his eyes. Him smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded to him. His smile turn into a grin. He was happy and that made Rey happy. Poe quickly went back to his duties on the Falcon excited Rey had agreed to the date with him.

 _Rey!_ She heard Ben say her name. She turn around and saw no one was around not even the man that said her name. Now she knew why she didn't know what to say? It was because of Ben, but it was too late she had agreed to go on a date with Poe and didn't want to disappoint him. Yet she was disappointing Ben.

 **OK, so please review apologies for grammar doing my best here. So, Rey is going out on a date with Poe. Leia lends Rey a old dress she kept for all these years. Kylo Ren finds out about Rey going on a date with Poe Dameron. Find out how he take the news? Review for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kylo Ren now the Supreme Leader of the First Order he is still missing something. Someone. Her. His light. Still connected by their bond with the Force. Kylo Ren tries to reach out to her to be by his side. This takes place after The Last Jedi and before Episode IX. Warning Spoilers if you haven't seen The Last Jedi. Reylo.**

Chapter Three

A date! OK, not a problem. Problem! Rey had no idea what to do on a date? None of the other scavengers talk to her about courting let alone going on a date. One follow female scavenger explain to her about her body changing and things happening to her, and warn her males will try to take her unwilling, but nothing about finding a life partner. That was it. Nothing about courting and going on dates. She didn't want Connix to find out because she'll blow it out the window. They bonded like sisters and this would be big to her even if she word it differently Connix would connect the dots. Rose Tico maybe and maybe not as she was always around Finn, and some of the surviving mechanics. Rey didn't want Finn to know unless Poe said something to him already. Leia! She must've gone dates in her youth and in her years know what to do on them. Perfect!

"Hey, Lieutenant Finn!" Poe said in a good mood with BB-8 following behind.

"Hi, you're happy." Finn said.

"I am!" Poe said a grin upon his face. "Rey, agreed to go on a date with me in three days time once we get on Takodana."

"Oh, that's wonderful to hear." Rose said getting up from fixing wires in the Falcon walls.

"Yeah, man!" Finn said a bit confuse lending over to Rose. "What's a date?"

"I'll explain later." Rose whispered to Finn.

"So can you guys look after Beebee-Ate while me and Rey go on our date?" Poe asked. "Being you guys did a great job looking after him last time."

"Sure not a problem." Rose said happily.

BB-8 looked up and beep a few words to his master. Poe looked down before going down to the droid's level to pat him. BB-8 hated when Poe left him behind, but there are some places where a droid couldn't go. Dates must be one of those places, but his master always come back and they greeted each other.

"Tea miss?" C-3PO asked.

"Yes please thank you." Rey answered with a smile.

"How is your training going as you read the books?" Leia asked. "I know with your duties you find time to learn more of the Force."

"The training is going well I found knowledge is far greater then power." Rey said taking her tea.

"Chewie come in earlier not happy at all." Leia said spurring her tea. "He's not happy not having his meat."

"Or the fact anyone for the next three days have to eat vegetables until we can restock on supplies and settle in a new base." C-3PO said. "I tell you translating wookie when a wookie is angry is no easy task."

"General, can I asked you something." Rey said. "Did you and Han go on many dates?"

"Well, not many, but a couple." Leia said taking a slip from her tea. "Trust me they were wonderful. Han tried his best to make each one romantic. Why you asked?"

"Poe Dameron has asked me out on a date and I accept, but I have no idea what to do on a date?" Rey said after taking a deep breath. "I thought maybe you can help me by telling me what I should do or even say during a date?"

"So, you're the girl Poe asked for my approval." Leia said smiling. "I'm guessing your first date? Don't worry I have something you can have and you can keep it because I am not in hell I can fit into it anymore."

Leia got up from her seat and open a draw. She took out a grey box and handle it to Rey. Rey took the box. Looking a little confuse. Leia gave her a gentle smile in away it was alright to open the box. Rey open the box to reveal a long white dress with a sliver belt. It was long. Really long. Once Rey left General Organa's quarters. Rey took out the long white dress. Long sleeves she didn't mind that and a hood that's got to go. Do whatever you want with it? Leia said to her before she left with the dress in the box. Well, the length of the dress is changing and the hood is going. The sliver belt is staying. Somehow it balance the whole outfit out. Leia even gave Rey the next two days off to work on the dress and said there was a sewing machine in the lounge area storage along with a sewing kit. Rey got straight to work on the dress.

"So, far each world leader has agreed to making Naboo the capital Planet for the Galactic Council." First Order Officer reported. "Naboo, is rich and full of life. The current leader King Drakkar, he has agreed to hand everything to you Supreme Leader."

"Drakkar, is a descent of a governor that once serviced my grandmother Padme Amidala." Kylo Ren spoke. "A wise move. How goes dealing with the Resistance rebel sympathizers?"

The room fell silent. This annoyed Kylo Ren that everyone refuse to answer his question as the answer would anger him. Taking a deep breath to calm himself. He turned to General Hux who was twitting his thumbs hoping he wouldn't get notice. Unfortunate for General Hux he wasn't unnoticed as he felt Kylo Ren's eyes upon him. He swallow the knot in his throat before clearing his throat to speak.

"Dealing with the Resistance rebel sympathizers has come into a challenge Leader Ren." Hux said trying to hide his fear. "We threaten to kill them and they still fight, and scream their support for the Resistance Rebellion."

"You threaten to kill and do nothing?" Kylo Ren question. "How about you don't threaten to kill and kill them. Sending a message to all sympathizers of the Resistance Rebellion that this will no longer be tolerated. NOW!"

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Hux said his hands shaking.

Kylo Ren looked at the others in the room and they all left to carry out Kylo Ren's orders. _Pathetic!_ Kylo Ren thought. No wonder they hadn't found the remainders of the Resistance calling themselves the new Rebellion. These sympathizers are not being dealt with properly. Does he have to order or do it himself. Show his followers how to deal with bugs that support the only thing that will fight his power. His rule. He felt her. She was far away, but felt like she was in this very room. Finally they arrived to Takodana. Everyone left the Millennium Falcon and settle in Maz's castle. She gave them rooms and Rey had quickly to her room in the castle. She asked for a protocol droid to help her with her hair and a little make-up. Only a little bit of make-up not a lot just a little make-up that what Leia suggested. She was ready in twenty minutes. The protocol droid left once it knew Rey was happy with it's service.

"Rey!" Kylo said surprise.

"Ben!" Rey said turning around. "Where are you?"

"I felt you through the connection and went to my quarters." Kylo Ren said with a smile. "You look stunning Rey. Absolutely regal as well. Where are you?"

"I can't tell you." Rey said looking away. "So, like before you can only see me as I can only see you. Our times must've linked up again. Like back on Ahch-Too and Crait."

"They have and yes I can only see you." Kylo Ren said walking towards Rey.

Her dress was lovely. Pure white with a sliver belt. A low cut around her chest. The shirt was long at the back, but short at the front. The sleeves were long and hung nicely over her hands. She was wearing black legging with brown high heel boots. She fashion her hair in braid curls that hang over her shoulders beautifully. Kylo Ren took hold of Rey's chin to face him. He smiled as looked upon her in all her beauty.

"I missed you Rey." Kylo Ren said softly. "Seeing you here makes me happy. I want to see you everyday. Please Rey my offer still stands. You can rule the galaxy by my side."

"And have you kill my friends." Rey said moving away towards the door. "I can't leave them. They are the closes thing I have to a family."

"We can have a family." Kylo Ren said with plea. "You, me and as many children as you want Rey. Please."

"Ben, I have to go." Rey said closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I have a date."

"A date?" Kylo Ren asked surprised his eyes widen. "With who?"

"Poe Dameron!" Rey answered.

"DAMERON!" Kylo Ren yelled angrily.

Anger! That what he was feeling. Poe Dameron! Him of all people. She was going on a date with Poe Dameron. A pilot of the Resistance Rebellion. Poe Dameron had asked Rey out on a date and she said yes to him. The dress. The hair. The make-up. It explains everything and why she was dressed up. She was going out on a date and with Poe Dameron. The more he thought about it the more he got angry about the subject. Maz felt something was happening. A wise choice she had made giving Rey that room.

 **OK, so please review apologies for grammar doing my best here. And we'll leave it there. News reserved and not taken well. Resulting the two end up having a heated argument. Maz picked the perfect room for Rey. When you get as old and wise as her you know a few things about the Force. Maz is old and is wise as she come between the two during the Force bond conversation. Review for more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kylo Ren now the Supreme Leader of the First Order he is still missing something. Someone. Her. His light. Still connected by their bond with the Force. Kylo Ren tries to reach out to her to be by his side. This takes place after The Last Jedi and before Episode IX. Warning Spoilers if you haven't seen The Last Jedi. Reylo.**

Chapter Four

Rey felt Kylo Ren's anger. The source was of course because she was going on a date with Poe Dameron. Damn this connection she had with him and it's poor timing. Poe must be waiting for her. She hadn't got time for this and need to make a move. She had stopped and turned around when she heard Kylo yell Poe's surname: Dameron. Angrily and Rey knew he was mad about it.

"I haven't got time for this." Rey said crossing her arms. "Poe is waiting for me."

"Where the hell is he taking you?" Kylo asked his tone hated with rage. "Tell me Rey! Where is Dameron taking you on this date?"

"I am not telling you where he is taking me?" Rey said hands on her hips.

"Where in the galaxy is he taking you?" Kylo demand.

"I can't tell you because I don't know." Rey said taking annoyed. "Somewhere romantic maybe."

"Somewhere romantic?" Kylo said with stock his voice sounding angry. "SOMEWHERE ROMANTIC!"

"Maybe I don't know." Rey said getting angry. "And stop yelling."

"I am not yelling." Kylo said making his voice calm. "I'm not even mad."

"You're mad!" Rey said straight.

"Of course I'm mad." Kylo said his tone raising. "You're going on a date with Poe Dameron!"

"Yes, I am and I'm going now." Rey said turning around to open the door.

"No you are!" Kylo said angrily.

"You can't stop me!" Rey said angrily and then Kylo grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me Ben!"

Kylo didn't let go. Instead he turned her around and without thinking pressed his lips upon her's. Rey was stocked at first, but she relax her body and moved closer to deepen their kiss. Her first kiss and felt wonderful. It maybe a Force bond kiss, but like when they touch hands on Ahch-Too just then it felt so real and for a moment of their kiss she could feel him. She could feel Ben Solo again. He held close and didn't want to break their kiss, but they both had to breath. They both didn't want it to end, but it had to. A knock on the door bought them back. The door opened and Maz come in. She smiled when she saw them.

"Rey, Poe is waiting!" Maz said calmly.

"Please, don't go Rey!" Kylo said begging not letting go. "Stay! Stay with me!"

"I'm sorry Ben I made a promise." Rey said wiping away a tear from the cheek where his scar lays upon. "Please, forgive me."

And like that Kylo was gone no longer in sight. A kiss can say it all. Maz knew that this was hard. To be Force bonded to another and fighting on opposite sides of the war. Maz sent a message Rey wasn't ready just yet and for Poe to give her thirty minutes. Maz close the door before she took Rey's hand and gave her a cup of herb tea. Rey started to cry. This was hard. She had close the connection. She was gone and he was alone. Kylo went down to hands and knees. Tears streaming down his face before he gave in and scream out his pain. He scream her name. Tears rolling down his cheeks. He wants her. He long for her. He needed her. His light.

"Love!" Maz said as touch up Rey's make-up. "It can be a wonderful or it can be the most painful thing in the galaxy. Worse then having a blaster wound. There we are. All nice again."

"You think if I never left Jakku I wouldn't have fall in love?" Rey asked.

"No!" Maz said with a smile. "Even if you left Jakku or not. The Force would've found another way to bring you two together. You two are not just destined to be together, but so much more. It's just not today. Today the Force has a new challenge for both of you."

"And that is?" Rey asked listening to Maz's wise words.

"Patience." Maz said with a smile.

Patience! Rey thought. So, the greatest listen in life was patience. Another word for waiting. She knew all about waiting and she was still waiting. Waiting for her prince. Rey took a deep breath and made her way down to meet Poe. Poe waited patiently for Rey and the look on his face was worth the wait seeing Rey come down the stairs. What a sight? Rey looked like a princess in her white dress. Poe was wearing a nice out. Casual long sleeve shirt with a black vest and black trousers. He smiled at her and held out his arm which she happily took his arm before heading out for the ship Maz lend Poe.

Kylo calm down. His eyes red from crying. His heart breaking. Then he remembers. A voice. A familiar voice. Maz Kanata! Their on Takodana. Poe Dameron wouldn't take her on a date on that planet, but the Resistance Rebellion would go there to refuel and rest. He now knows where they were and he will bring them down. Of course Maz Kanata will warn them and they will prepare to fight them. The old woman is sensitive to the Force. She no Jedi, but powerful and wise. Doesn't matter he just needed one person. General Leia Organa.

 **OK, so please review apologies for grammar doing my best here. While Rey and Poe go on their date. The First Order attack Takodana. Their target capture General Leia Organa alive. A mother and son reunion. We won't get that in Episode IX. Review for more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kylo Ren now the Supreme Leader of the First Order he is still missing something. Someone. Her. His light. Still connected by their bond with the Force. Kylo Ren tries to reach out to her to be by his side. This takes place after The Last Jedi and before Episode IX. Warning Spoilers if you haven't seen The Last Jedi. Reylo.**

Chapter Five

Poe and Rey were gone for one hour before Maz had informed Leia that the First Order will be on them in only a few hours. These few hours gave them time to hide under the castle that only Maz knew and no one else knew existed. Leia didn't hide. She stayed above. It was time. Time to face her son. No one is truly lost. Her brother's last words to her. Those words gave Leia a new hope. A hope that he can be saved, but not by her by someone else.

"Supreme Leader we have arrived to Takodana." General Hux said proudly. "We will attack and crush them all."

"Capture General Leia Organa and leave the rest." Kylo spoke.

"Leave the rest?" General Hux question turning around to face Kylo to see him give Hux a dark look. "Leave the rest only capture their leader General Leia Organa by the order of Supreme Leader Ren."

"Without their leader they will be nothing." Kylo said as he got up from his seat on the bridge. "Treat General Organa as our guest. Make her comfortable."

"Make her comfortable?" General Hux question, but changed his tone. "Make her comfortable of course as you command Leader Ren."

General Hux had learn to not question the words and orders of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Out of fear of losing his life or possibly a limp. Every First Order officer and Stormtrooper have learn to not question their Supreme Leader in any way possible if they wish to live or lose a limp. Kylo Ren had made his way to leave the ship once it land. Stormtroopers at the ready to defend him not that he needed it.

Coruscant was quite a city with flying speeders and ships coming from far off worlds. The city itself was a wonder as Rey had never seen such a sight. This was truly new to her. Poe smiled as he saw her eyes widen with wonder and excitement. He was glad he had chose Coruscant for their date. He land the ship on a landing pad of a tall building.

"Here we are." Poe said happily. "Hope you're hungry we're having something to eat first then I'm taking you around the city. Maz gave me a speeder."

"But what about the ship?" Rey asked a little nervous.

"Don't worry there's valet." Poe said looking out the window. "He'll take good care of the ship for us and bring it back when we need it. Come on Coruscant awaits."

Rey smiled as she followed Poe off the ship. Just one date and that's all it is, and nothing else. Rey then thought back to the kiss. It was soft and gentle. She made it deeper when she moved closer into Ben's arms. _Love! It can be a wonderful thing or it can be the most painful thing in the galaxy._ Rey remembered Maz's words. Love is indeed wonderful and painful emotion in the entire galaxy. Rey decided to shake it off. _Focus you're on a date with Poe._ Rey thought as she joined Poe outside. He was talking to the valet. Poe smiled when he saw her coming out of the ship with a smile on her face. She was going to enjoy her date with Poe.

"You didn't put up much of a fight?" Kylo asked. "Care to tell me why?"

"It was time to face you." Leia said calmly. "I sent you away for years. Hardly talked you. I missed out on so much of your life before all this. I should've asked Luke to return you home as soon as I formed the Resistance. Maybe all this could've been avoided."

"True!" Kylo said coldly. "So, you never knew."

"Rey told me." Leia said her voice breaking. "You could've used the holocom to me. To your father. We could've helped you."

"No, you couldn't." Kylo said his eyes narrowed with anger. "You couldn't help me. You two were too busy with your Republic and Resistance, and his racing career. As soon as you sent me off to Skywalker that was it nothing in your way."

"You were never in the way Ben." Leia said sadness in her voice. "We loved you before you were born. We were both happy you come into our lives. Ben, please. The bloodshed needs to stop."

"I agree!" Kylo said sharply. "Where is she? Where did Poe Dameron take Rey?"

Leia looked upon her son. This darkly dressed man standing before her. She could feel his anger. His frustration. The jealousy towards Poe Dameron. Love! Love for Rey. Leia felt it all coming from her son. He may call himself Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. To her, he was Ben Solo her son. Leia looked into his eyes and saw all these emotions stirring inside of him. The darkness had grown inside of him and she knew why?

"You're in love." Leia said breathless.

 **OK, so please review apologies for grammar doing my best here. Don't worry Leia is fine. I do know the passing of Carrie Fisher was not easy for everyone to not see Princess Leia Organa, general of the Resistance ever again. Poe and Rey date is cut short as Finn sends a message to them about Leia's capture by the hands of the First Order. Review for more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kylo Ren now the Supreme Leader of the First Order he is still missing something. Someone. Her. His light. Still connected by their bond with the Force. Kylo Ren tries to reach out to her to be by his side. This takes place after The Last Jedi and before Episode IX. Warning Spoilers if you haven't seen The Last Jedi. Reylo.**

Chapter Six

Dinner was lovely. Touring the city on the speeder was a wonder. Rey's heart was racing as she held on tight around Poe's stomach. Poe didn't hold back showing Rey Coruscant. The city had so much to offer and it made Jakku look small, and made the galaxy so much bigger. Rey still had so much to learn about the galaxy and the different worlds within it. Hopefully the First Order won't destroy it before Rey can finish exploring. BEEP! BEEP! Poe's wrist communicator started to beep. Poe stopped the speeder to answer the call. General Organa did say to him this will happen if he and Rey were needed back sooner then planned.

"Go, for Poe!" Poe said answering the com.

"Poe, you and Rey need to come back right now." Finn said from the com. "The First Order found us and captured General Organa."

"What?!" Rey said stocked.

"What about everyone else and the Falcon?" Poe asked.

"The Falcon is fine we hide in the castle's lake." Finn explained. "It was Maz's idea and the we're all fine. General Organa gave herself up so we could escape under the castle. We're forming a plan. Maz knows some people we can trust."

"We're going to save General Organa before he plans to have her executed." Poe said clinching his fist. "We can't just seat around and do nothing."

"That didn't end well last time remember." Rose said coming in on the com. "Not going through that again. We need a plan and I don't think the general would want us to start rescue missions after the last unauthorized mission didn't work."

"This time she won't hit me with a stun blaster like last time." Poe said with confidence.

"Poe, it's best we listen to the others." Rey said Poe turn to her. "We'll go back and find Maz's people. We can't go against the First Order now. There's barely any of us. It be suicide and we can't risk we got when we haven't got anything to back us up. We need to go back."

Poe looked into Rey's eyes and saw how worried she was? Don't need the Force to tell what a person is feeling. Rey was clearly upset about this and doing a mission with barely any back up to survived. Giving in. Poe told the others that they were heading back to Takodana and meet them at Maz's castle. Heading back to the ship Poe and Rey cut their date short. Rey was quiet the whole way back and it worried him.

Kylo left the chamber Leia was given. A guest he said and yet she felt like a prisoner just given a fancy cell to stay in. _Keep that to yourself. I cannot have the others know. I committed high treason for her and blew me off._ His words hash yet had hurt behind them. She was right he was in love with Rey and the whole of the First Order didn't know the truth. Snoke is dead and her son had killed him, but the First Order didn't know he murdered Snoke and took power. He had offered it to Rey and she turned it down. That sounded familiar to a offer that was given to someone over fifty-five years ago. Anakin Skywalker offered that to Padme Amidala his wife and she turned him down resulting in her death, but lived long enough to birth Leia and Luke.

"He loves her." Leia said.

"And she turned him down." Luke said.

"It's tearing him apart and it doesn't help you send him into the hands of a monster." Leia stated.

"I tried to prevent the next Vader of the family to only to become the next Vader myself." Luke explained facing Leia. "By then it was too late I ignited my lightsaber and saw the fear in his eyes, and sent him down a path of darkness. Which is why I'm trying to help now."

"As a dead man?" Leia question. "Luke, Rey rejected Kylo Ren not Ben Solo. She told me everything. From you deciding to kill him to their Force bond and the fight in the throne room."

"The bond is getting stronger, but he has to decide." Luke went on. "Her or the galaxy. He can't have both. Our father choose power and it resulted in our mother's death."

"Are you telling me if Ben chooses power that it will be Rey's death?" Leia asked but she knew the answer. "He'll kill her and it won't end well for anyone."

"Leia!" Luke spoke as he started to fade away. "We need to get through to him or the galaxy is doomed and Rey is our only hope to undone the damage I created. Try your best I know you can do it."

With that Luke was gone. There was a beep at the door and a protocol droid come in with a tray of food for Leia upon orders of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. _So, I am indeed a guest and not a prisoner._ Leia thought she only hoped Maz's plan works and what Luke said about Rey's death at the hands of her son doesn't come into fruition. _Well, I better enjoy this time I have before I lose him forever unless we do get through to him and I pray we do._ Leia thought as she thanked the protocol droid and accepts her meal.

Kylo felt something in the Force as he started to enjoy his dinner in peace. No such luck. Even at meal times he would be bothered. There is one problem being sensitive to the Force having to deal with unwanted guest like a dead family member. Kylo swallowed what he was eating and stared at the Force ghost of Luke Skywalker. _Great!_ Kylo thought annoyed his uncle was back to bother him, again!

"Ben!" Luke said with a smile.

"Skywalker!" Kylo said coldly continued to eat his meal. "I would offer you something to eat, but I don't think you'll be able to enjoy it. What do you want now?"

"To talk." Luke said looking at the plate of food. "Huh! Finally gave in and started eating your vegetables. Good lad!"

"I'm not going to get some peace even when I'm trying to enjoy a meal am I?" Kylo asked.

"Nope!" Luke said mock in his voice. "Hm, I notice something about this table. Quite big like you're preparing to have a family. Funny your mother is eating alone right now."

"I was hoping to find Rey and bring her here to enjoy a lovely meal with her, but instead I get you." Kylo said getting annoyed. "Leia Organa, will join us once Rey is my queen."

"Not even going to call her mother." Luke said sounding annoyed. "She carried you. Birth you. Took care of you."

"And left me with you." Kylo interrupted his eye dark. "She may have carried me. Gave birth to me and took care of me when I was a child, but doesn't stop the fact to she decided to send me away to you. You try to kill me. I may have Snoke howling my mind to join him and embrace the dark side, but I never did nor wanted to until you come into my hut and try to kill me in my sleep."

"And that I will admit that is my fault." Luke said sadly. "Instead of prevent the next Vader of the family to only to become the next Vader myself. I failed you Ben and I am sorry. I didn't even bother to look for you. To try and help you. Instead I ran away like a coward."

"Finally you admit you're a coward." Kylo said after taking sip of his drink. "Took you this long to admit it. Are you done? I would like to enjoy the rest of my meal in peace."

"Next meal time have your mother join you." Luke said before he fade away.

Finally he was gone and Kylo could finish his meal in peace. Yet, with Luke Skywalker's Force ghost gone it felt lonely now. Kylo sign and cursed himself. He had this dining room created for him and Rey to enjoy meals together, and to have children to follow suit to join them. _Next meal time have your mother join you._ Skywalker's words echoed in his mind. By the Force the dead man was right. BEEP! Then a holovid news alert from Naboo appeared showing a protest against First Order rule and support for the Resistance Rebellion. The sympathizers! Kylo slammed his fist down on the table. Time to deal with these Rebel sympathizers once and for all by execution.

 **OK, so please review apologies for grammar doing my best here. Rey finds out what Kylo does? Heartbroken she puts all her focus into learning what she can from the ancient texts? From lifting a large space ship out of a lake to building a lightsaber. A new leader for the rebellion is chosen. Review for more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kylo Ren now the Supreme Leader of the First Order he is still missing something. Someone. Her. His light. Still connected by their bond with the Force. Kylo Ren tries to reach out to her to be by his side. This takes place after The Last Jedi and before Episode IX. Warning Spoilers if you haven't seen The Last Jedi. Reylo.**

Chapter Seven

Leia was alone when she heard the news. She felt uneasy as if she felt those lives lost. Her heart felt weak as she saw the holovids from Naboo. She saw her son make the order. No words were spoken just hand movements and then she saw those people killed. The children were spared however they witness the deaths of their parents. He gave a speech upon which was a warning. Declaring the children will be admitted into the Stormtrooper program and any found to be Force sensitive become Knights of Ren the new royal guard.

"You saw it?" He asked.

"I felt their deaths before the holonews thread." Leia said emotionless her heart breaking. "So, he had taught you well when it comes to ruthless ruling and killing of innocence."

"How were they innocent?" He asked.

"The children Ben are you really going to take their childhoods away after taking their parents away." Leia answered her voice breaking she wanted to cry. "I did not see my son. I saw the beast Snoke created after planting the seeds of darkness within him."

"I arrange for this dinner to talk and reconnect our lost relationship." Kylo said calmly. "I was hoping that the events on Naboo didn't stop this."

"I have accepted your dinner invitation." Leia said calming her voice. "The events on Naboo hadn't stopped that however I think the events have stopped your chances with Rey. She'll feel their deaths through the Force then she'll see the holonews and she'll never be yours."

"Enough!" Kylo said angrily slamming his fist down on the table. "You think I wanted to make that order. You think I wanted those children to witness their parents deaths. You think I wanted that bloodshed. I didn't want any of it, but I had to do it. I had to make that decision as Supreme Leader."

Leia remained silent truly she knew her son didn't make the order, but Kylo Ren Supreme Leader of the First Order made the order to execute the Rebel sympathizers in cold blood. The news spread fast and the Resistance didn't learn the execution of Rebel sympathizers on Naboo. As soon as Rey and Poe return to Takodana. Rey took a Jedi text book about lifting. With that she was able to left the Falcon out of the large lake with some water damage it had to stay grounded until repairs could be done to get her flying again.

Rey sat down. She was breathless and in pain. Pain in her stomach to her heart. She had to seat down and take deep short breaths to regain her balance. Why was she feeling this way? Maz looked at Rey seating on a rock seeing the stock on the girl's face. She had felt to through the Force. Maz sat next to Rey and took her hand. Rey turn to Maz to see sadness in the old woman's eyes.

"We felt their deaths through the Force and we morn for them." Maz spoke gentle tenderness in her voice. "When Grand Moff Tarkin order the destruction of Alderaan. A old Jedi called Obi-Wan Kenobi felt those deaths."

"Will I feel death through the Force again?" Rey asked her voice cracking.

"If more come then yes and their children taken away to become Stormtroopers or Knights of Ren if found Force sensitive." Maz answered looking at Rey's satchel. "Mediate and calm your mind to seek away through the Force is great, but others can help when asked even in books. I know someone will stay there not page turners, but I believe they give the reader so much more and revealed something new every page you turn."

Maz gave Rey her satchel and took out one of the Jedi books. A smile on her face away to say this is the one. Rey took the book even though it was thousands of years old it still felt strong. Rey smiled back at the old woman before grabbing her satchel and started to make her way into the castle underground. A transport was waiting and ready to take the Resistance to Maz's allies. Everything was load up and ready. The porgs happily re-nested on Takodana. They'll be fine. They can fly and have tall trees to nest their young. It was for the best they couldn't stay with the Resistance moving around in space. Planet to planet.

"Hey, the holonews is going nuts." called Rose. "There was a public execution on Naboo."

"Public execution on Naboo?" Rey asked. "I got a bad feeling about this."

Rey got onto the large ship and saw everyone watching the holonews. Rey's eyes widen at the sight of Kylo Ren. He was emotionless. No! She thought. She saw him make the command to kill without words and saw the Rebel sympathizers executed before her eyes. Tears stream down her cheeks. So that is what she felt? She felt those deaths. _Ben!_ She thought through their connection. _How could you?_ Her heart was breaking.

Kylo Ren felt something sharp hit his heart. He felt Rey's pain. Her heart was breaking. She had learn what he had done? He didn't like her feeling this way. Feeling her pain. He had hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her. He loved her and he broke her heart. _Rey!_ He called out through their connection _. Please forgive me._

 **OK, so please review apologies for grammar doing my best here. In the chapter a new leader is revealed and will Rey forget Kylo Ren? Can she forgive him? Broken hearts. Review for more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kylo Ren now the Supreme Leader of the First Order he is still missing something. Someone. Her. His light. Still connected by their bond with the Force. Kylo Ren tries to reach out to her to be by his side. This takes place after The Last Jedi and before Episode IX. Warning Spoilers if you haven't seen The Last Jedi. Reylo.**

Chapter Eight

The allies were the people Chiss from Csilla a ice planet of the unknown regions of the galaxy. The Chiss people had blue skin. Black raven hair and blood red eyes. The Empire before it's fall once ruled this planet then the Imperial Civil war began and nearly destroyed this world. For a planet of ice the cool breeze was very pleasant. An old Chissian walked up to the Resistance ship. He had a cane and his eyes gave off he had see so much bloodshed in his lifetime. He welcome them with a soft smile.

"Welcome Maz it has been so long." He said calmly.

"It has been so long." Maz said with a smile. "The Resistance what remains of them. Sadly Leia Organa is not with us. She gave herself up willingly to the First Order as their prisoner, but I doubt the Supreme Leader would have his mother treated as such."

"Yes, I heard the news that Kylo Ren formally known as Ben Solo is Supreme Leader now." the old Chissian said. "I remember him back when he was a boy. Hard to believe he has become a trident like his grandfather. I heard stories of Darth Vader and it seems the bloodline runs thicker then prospected."

"Veldarel, you haven't changed one bit." Maz said adjusting her googles. "I see Csilla is having its lovely summer."

Veldarel's smile brighten at speaking to a old friend. He welcome everyone into his home. A large building with white walls and colourful decorations with family pictures. Veldarel had settle down and started a growing family. _A growing family._ Rey thought. Seeing these pictures make her wonder of a future for her to have a family of her own. A family with someone. Ben!

"Ben, I have seen countless terrible things in my lifetime to know what you did will not end well?" Leia stated to her son. "Did it ever dawn on you that Rey didn't want to rule the galaxy or this hatred you are getting from executing those people?"

"She wants a family." Kylo spoke while seating on his thrown. "I could've gave her that. All I wanted in return was her by my side and for me to love her. It did dawn on me that she wouldn't want to me to have those people executed, but I ordered their deaths and now she won't ... She won't let me talk to her. I can't feel her through the Force like she has closed the connection."

"This pains you Ben." Leia said sadly. "I beg of you. Give this up and I know she'll be with you."

"I have to go." Kylo said getting up from his thrown. "I have a meeting to attend."

"Another meeting?" Leia said seeing her son leave. "I don't trust General Hux he keeps adding new things to the roster to keep you busy."

"I know what you're implying and I agree however I do have plans for that man." Kylo said before leaving. "And those plans will be his end. I know he had Captain Phasma kill his own father. Coward had to get someone else to do his own dirty work."

The doors slam shut. Leia had requested to see her son. She was allow to leave her chambers. Walk around the palace. She had gone to the gardens. Naboo is a very beautiful planet. It reminded her of Alderaan years ago. Her born mother was from Naboo and was once it's queen. Leia thought would've she be queen if Alderaan was never destroy. She never claimed her crown. She thought she never deserve it after Alderaan was destroyed by the first Death Star.

Remembering what Breha Organa once said to her: a future queen doesn't simply inherit the thrown she must earn it. Your three trails will be coming up soon and you must be ready. Even if you fail. Failure is a lesson we all learn in order to success and when we fail once we will still make mistakes. Learning from those mistakes we learn how to become great leaders. She was fifteen when Breha Organa said those wise words to her. One year before her sixteenth birthday and before her three trails. Ben, never did his three trails. Leia never thought they were necessary, but he was a prince by birth right.

"Luke, I can't get through to him." Leia said calling out with the Force. "I see a broken man that has everything, but has nothing. I don't like seeing him like this. He is my son and I, his mother. I feel helpless like when I saw Alderaan being destroyed right before my eyes."

"Leia, my sister!" Luke said appearing. "You mustn't give up. You didn't give up when Alderaan was destroyed. You kept fighting and no one is truly gone. I thought that about our father and never gave up on him. I only regret my decision to kill Ben. Even though I stopped myself, but I still ignited my lightsaber and the damage was done."

"Luke, I'm not giving up I just can't stand seeing my son like this." Leia said walking towards the window looking upon the city. "I can't order something to give up what they believe in and marry someone that isn't saved. Rey is strong, but are we asking too much of her. To save my son when it is he that needs to save himself."

"Love!" Luke answered. "It drove our father to the dark side, but it saved him and it will do the same for Ben. I hope she was able to undo the damage I did."

"And my once sweet boy will return?" Leia said hope in her voice. "I hope you're right Luke. I hope you are right."

Luke disappeared and reappeared, but in front of someone else. Maz smile when she felt him standing behind her. She didn't turn instead she stayed still and focus on her task. Two small blue crystals were laid out before her and pieces of metal were nearly placed on the work table. Maz knew who Luke was here to see and speak with.

"She's meditating at the moment." Maz spoke. "Something I suggested. She's trying to forgive him, but struggling to do so. I know it wasn't him that made the order, but someone else that made the order."

"Yeah!" Luke agreed. "I created that person. I fell for Snoke's trap. Snoke planted the seeds and I water them through lessons, and training before ... That night."

"You should've told her and not ran away like a coward." Maz said coldly. "A Jedi never runs away. Obi-Wan took responsibility and watch over one of the hopes of the galaxy. He thought you were the chosen one."

"No!" Luke said looking at Rey. "She is."

"No!" Maz corrected. "She is one half and the other is struggling without her."

Darkness was around her and she was cold. It began to rain. She looked around trying to see her surroundings. Thunder rumble in the sky giving her a brief moment of light. _Rey!_ She heard her name. _Join me, it's not too late!_ That voice she knew it well. _Rey!_ Her name once again. He was calling for her. Was he calling her through the Force or was this a vision of a possible future? Thunder strikes again showing more surroundings. Rey thought her eyes were playing tricks with her. Third light of thunder and she saw dead bodies both First Order, and Resistance fighters and innocent people were around her. She turn around upon the fourth thunder strike and she saw a dark male figure. Ben!

 **Sorry it took longer I need to see how Star Wars Rebels was going to end before I could continue this story? OK, so please review apologies for grammar doing my best here. The vision continues in the next chapter. Found out the outcome in the next chapter. Review for more.**


End file.
